1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the development of an image forming apparatus having a microcomputer, such as a laser beam printer, a facsimile machine, an OCR (optical character reader) or an electronic file, a program has been developed for each design of a machine or a unit. Accordingly, a program is used only once and is not applicable to other machines, and hence a development efficiency is low. Further, since a sequence control program and an automatic control program are not separated by a monitor, they are mixedly present in one program package. The program mainly depends on the personal characteristics of a programmer and the content thereof can be comprehended only by the programmer who developed it. The length of the program and the time required for debugging vary widely. Freedom, to change the specifications is low and an addition to or modification of the program requires reconstruction of the program and hence rewriting of the program.